Forgotten
by kittyzwuvme1234
Summary: Kagome has been a white tiger hanyou her whole life but when looking for shippo turns into her going full demon then losing her memory can the inu-gang restore it before it's lost forever... inuyashaXkagome T for language and later kissing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

Chapter 1

Memory loss

(pov kagome)

Me and inuyasha have know each other since we were we were five. I'm a tiger hanyou with a black tail that has white strips and black ears with the tip white and a white tail with black strips. I'm 17 and travel with a perverted monk miroku a playful young kitsune shippo a demon slayer sango and her pet/companion kilala. One day we were setting up camp and shippo ran off to gather fire wood after 30 mins i started to get worried

"hey inuyasha I'm going to look for shippo" I said he turned.

"fine when you get the runt tell him that he better hurry or I'll eat his dinner" inuyasha said ogling shippo's share.

"don't touch it, kilala don't let him take it" I said kilala stood and took her position guarding the food.

"damn wench….." inuyasha mumbled as he jumped into the tree. I then took my leave running at full speed following shippo's scent my cat like grace and keen night vision not failing me. finally I stopped and looked around me then I heard a low deep hiss. 'I don't like the sound of that hiss' I thought as my ears twitched checking my surrounding. About a minute later a tall masculine figure came into view. He had dark gray scaled skin and yellow eyes the pupil being a dark slit. When he saw me he smirked

"a hanyou haven't 'had' one in years" he said his snake tongue licking his lips he was a snake youkai. He stepped towards me and I saw on his wolf pelt skirt was unconscious little shippo. the white in my eyes turned purple and my pupil and iris turned black. my hair grew longer my nails 3 times there size and few black strips appeared on my arms and legs . he just smirked as if saying "this will be fun"

"you bastard you will pay for hurting shippo!" I growled then I charged at him and he dodged

(pov change inuyasha) I shot up and he caught the scent of two youkai

"inuy-"sango was cut off by my arm

"two youkai one is…." I said then sniffed the air to confirm"..kagome come on get off your lazy human butts and lets go" I said then darted off sango sweat dropped 'lazy humans huh? I'll be sure to tell that to kagome when she returns' sango and miroku eventually caught up with me and I was still tracking kagome chasing her scent then we stopped and kagome was collapsed and covered in blood in her arms was shippo and about 10 yards away was a brutally killed snake demon shippo woke up and looked at kagome

" kagome wake up! Inuyasha lets take kagome to safety" shippo said I just nodded picking up kagome and shippo and ran sango and miroku behind me we stopped in a forest deciding it was far enough and I sat kagome gently on the ground sango patched her up immediately and I jumped into a tree and guarded because of the fresh blood it might attract demons my ears twitching out of frustration and worry for kagome

(pov back to kagome) My eyes gently fluttered open at dawn i wore a dark blue kimono and a light blue necklace I looked at the small creature I was holding and it was a red headed kid I screamed lightly and scurried against a tree waking every one a guy came up to me and I just went behind the tree hugging my knees

" are you okay?" a girl asked and I didn't reply then a guy dropped down he was gorgeous he had white hair and amber eyes that soothed my soul he also had ears like mine but all white he wore a red kimono with a purple beaded necklace

"what's wrong with you wench?" he asked in a tone that suggested worry rather then rudeness I hugged my knees tighter

"w-who a-a-are you p-people?" I asked everyone looked at me with sad and shocked expressions


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

Chapter 2

Memory pieces

(pov inuyasha)

"w-who a-a-are you p-people?" kagome asked everyone gasped and looked at her with sad expressions

"you mean y-you don't remember us? It's me sango?" sango asked

"and miroku?" miroku asked

"I-I'm sorry am I suppose to? Miroku and Sango?" kagome asked nervous and scared

"not even me little shippo" shippo sniffled kagome felt bad

"no I'm sorry…..s-shippo I don't know you people" kagome stood and started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and she turned as a light blush dusted her cheeks

"look you may not know us but we know you so stay" I said kagome just looked at me "goddamn it! your staying so go over there and take a seat!" I yelled kagome flinched and her ears lowered and I had regretted yelling she took a seat but started to stare at the ground

"first what's my name if what you say is true then you should know my name…." kagome said still staring at the ground

"it's k-kagome" sango said on the verge of tears

"I'm sorry but I need to get clean is there a water source near by?" kagome asked

"yeah I'll take you… kilala hot spring" sango said then motioned for kagome to get on kilala she followed and I watched as kagome disappeared as she left into the distance I could've sworn I saw her look back at me

(pov kagome)

"hey sango why do I feel so weird around that guy who grabbed my wrist?" I asked

"you mean inuyasha?" sango asked

"yeah I-I guess" I said

"oooohhh yeah before you lost your memory we were at a hot spring and you told me that you liked him" she replied and I blushed crimson

"I-I-I-I like him?" I asked

"yup we are here" sango said she said got off then started taking off her clothes I followed in suit and declutched myself and sango got in I climbed in and my muscles relaxed and I let out a sigh

"oh sango I love hot springs" I said almost on instinct

"oh I so agree-hey wait you remember that!" sango said

" hey yeah I guess I di-aaahhhh" I said as put my hands up to my head and hissed while my eyes screwed shut 'stupid wench give up you won't remember it all in time' a deep voice said in my head 'I have to I made all of them sad because of it' I thought as memories flashed in my head

"_hey sango I have something to confess" I said _

"_you love hot springs" Sango said _

"_you already know that!" I said as I splashed water at her_

"_ok ok then what is it?" she said curious_

"_I-I guess I've known it for a while now but I love inuyasha" I said while twiddling my thumbs_

"_so she finally realizes it!" sango said_

I took a breath as the memory was set into the puzzle known as my memory I took my hands away from my head

"kagome are you okay?" sango asked

"yeah I remember something" I said

"what is it tell me tell me!" sango said with excitement

"I remember when I told you that I love inuyasha" I said

"oh that one try to remember when we met" sango said if I just looked in her brown eyes I would see the memory I started rubbing my temples and then it hit me another memory this one hurt I almost screamed bloody murder and the world went black

"_aaahhhh!" little girl screamed as a kid around my age which was 8 pushed her and she fell I jumped in front of the boy _

"_hey leave her alone!" I yelled _

"_stay out of this hanyou" the boy said_

"_ggggggrrrrrrrr I said leave her alone" I said a slight dangerous edge to my tone the kid backed up and ran I turned and helped sango up_

"_t-thanks" she said_

"_no prob I'm kagome" I said a huge grin on my face_

"_I'm sango" she said_

My eyes fluttered open and there was a kimono over my naked body I sat up and we were still at the hot spring I got right back in I was cold

"um kagome are you okay now" sango asked joining me again

"oh uh yeah how long was I out?" I asked

"about 2 minutes and you almost drowned" she said

"oh" I said

"so what did you remember?"

"how we met" I said smirking

"ah yup what a memory even kids are evil towards hanyou" sango said

"I most defiantly agree" I said

"so how much do you remember?"

"so far bits and pieces of my memory is returning but so far only of you and they don't fit or make the entire puzzle" I said then we decided to go back on the way there as soon as I saw inuyasha he looked at me and our eyes met and the world went completely black as I collapsed to the dirt


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

Chapter 3

One puzzle finished

(pov inuyasha)

I turned my head to kagomes light talking she turned her head to look at me and as soon as our eyes met she spun a little on her heels and collapsed to the ground I jumped down and went to her

"kagome…."I picked kagome up I looked at her face and tears welled in her eyes 'I wonder what she's remembering maybe it's when we first met hhhhhmmmm' I thought I walked to camp and set her down

"what happened inuyasha" miroku questioned

"fuck if I know ask the slayer" I said sitting next to kagomes limb body

"sango…?" shippo asked turning towards sango

"weeeell she's remembering her times with inuyasha I think" sango said shippo and miroku looking her way then at kagome and I just kept my eyes on her face looking for any change in expression

(pov change kagome)

The world went black as I collapsed to dirt….I looked around me I was In a beautiful field and I was transparent I looked and saw a women with pointed ears and black strips on her arms she had white hair with few black highlights and brown eyes also a small girl with black hair and brown eyes with little ears on top of her head and a tail twitching back and forth 'wait that's me…!' I thought

"…..!" 'hey I can't speak what the fuck' I thought

"_mommy here's some flowers" little kagome said as her my mother took the flowers and smelled them_

"_thank you deary these will be perfect" my mom said then she growled low and deep pushing her daughter behind her as a giant wolf demon came into view little kagomes tiny hands clutched to her mothers kimono as she hissed lightly the wolf demon charged at mom and she charged, mom was cut out of the air and landed not so gracefully she slid her feet digging into the ground as was pushed back little kagome hiding behind a tree in the distance mother charged at the wolf demon and the wolf caught her in mid air and was swinging his head back and forth my mom in his mouth the spat her out and she hit a tree_

"_MOMMY!" little kagome yelled starting after her mom about half way across the field her mom yelled at her_

"_STAY…BACK!" mom yelled little me stopped as the wolf demon charged at little me and watched as my mom took the blow and she fell to the ground dead_

"_**MOMMY!**__" I screamed as I fell to my moms side not even noticing the demon coming at me that's when a flash of red blurred by and grabbed little me and set me down far enough from the battle tears water falling down my face and he looked at me he was maybe seven two years older than me he had silver hair and amber eyes with puppy ears on his head_

"_are you okay?" he asked I nodded and he left and beat the demon he came back to me and I was still crying_

"_what's your name?" he asked_

"_k-kagome what's your's" I asked_

"_inuyasha, is this your mom?" inuyasha asked pointing at my moms body that laid in front of us _

"_y-yes…" I sniffled my ears flattening my tail no longer twitching_

"…_..kagome what type of hanyou are you?" inuyasha asked breaking the awkward silence_

"_white t-tora (tiger) you?" little me asked_

"_inu (dog)" inuyasha said_

"_hey inuyasha what are your parents like?" little me asked_

"_well um they are dead" inuyasha said his ears lowering_

"_oh sorry" I said my ears lowering he looked at me and just shook his head_

"_no my parents died a long time ago do you have any family left?" he asked_

"_no my dad died a week ago that's why we were in this field picking flowers for his grave" I said my vision blurring again_

"_um hey don't cry" he said patting my back he looked at me and the tears broke the dame I threw my arms around him while crying my eyes out he just hugged me back obviously embarrassed _

"_sorry"_ _I said gesturing to the wet spot on his kimono_

"_feh" he replied I giggled a little and hugged him again_

"_thanks inuyasha if you hadn't saved me I would've died" I said _

"_feh it was nothing" he said pulling away…. _

The memory disappeared and more filled my mind all them of inuyasha and they all fit the puzzle 'quit breaking my spell I need your memories to survive wench' a low deep voice said in my mind and it slowed a few times like now

"_Inuyasha watch me catch the butterfly" I yelled he just turned his head my way I was maybe seven and he was maybe nine got into pounce position as my tail twitched and the butterfly landed on the flower I leapt at it and missed_

"_did you get it?" he asked_

"_no…." I said my ears lowering_

"_hey look there's another one" he said pointing at it my ears perked and I continued trying to catch the butterfly….._the memories filled the cup and it slowed on one in particular one memory that I will treasure

_I was maybe 12 and inuyasha was maybe 14 sango was out getting fire wood with miroku we laid side by side in the grass staring at the stars_

"_inuyasha…" I asked_

"_what do you want wench" he replied and I growled at the new nickname_

"_hey I thought I told you not to call me wench" I snapped barring my very sharp teeth_

"_fine fine ka-go-me what do you want" he said I rolled eyes_

"_do you like some one?" I asked pink dusting my cheeks_

"_feh no" he said and my ears lowered_

"_oh" I said_

"_why do you want to know wench" he said I growled at the 'wench' but let it slide _(so that's why he calls me wench habit)

"_well because I like someone" I said my blush deepening_

"_oh who" he glared as if to say 'I'll punch his teeth out'_

"_nope not telling" I said sitting up and he growled_

"_give me a hint?" he asked sitting up_

"_he's tallish handsome and likes red" I said_

"_who is i- wait is it me tell me is it me" he said_

"_not telling but…..it might be" is said while giggling _

"_tell me…!" he demanded_

The memory sped up to now or the last time I saw inuyasha before I lost my memory my eyes gently fluttered open and I sat up putting my hand to my forehead because my head throbbed in pain because of the memories I looked around and every one was asleep and shippo the little boy that slept with me yesterday was obviously having a hard time

"s-shippo come sleep with me" I said he perked up and looked at me

"really even though you don't remember me?" he asked

"sure come on" I said I came over to me and snuggled up with me and I held him I haven't felt so natural in hours 'one puzzle solved four more to go' I thought then drifted off to sleep

* * *

**my birthday is coming up in 6 days i'll be 13 =-P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show **

* * *

Chapter 4

Could be lost forever

(pov kagome)

I nestled closer to the warmth that was carrying me '….wait carrying me' my eyes fluttered open and I was on inuyashas back I just closed my eyes and snuggled closer now that I remembered him fully stuff that would've surprised me before don't so how I act around inuyasha is the same as before I lost my memory

"you awake wench?" inuyasha whispered so only I could hear I sweat dropped 'moment gone' I thought

"no…" I mumbled snuggling closer

"we are going to keade's to see what she can do about your memory loss" inuyasha whispered blushing slightly

"who's keade?" I asked

"you met her when you were 14 and she helps us when something weird happens she's an old baba" he snickered and smacked his chest and he mumbled something along the line of damn wench

"it's not nice to call elderly baba" I whispered drifting back to sleep

"yeah yeah" he said and I fell asleep only to get rudely awoken by inuyasha

"hey wench we are at the baba's" inuyasha said as I stretched my arms out as far as they would go and arched my back while giving off a yawn

"kagome please say sit" keade said inuyasha looked at me scared then I remembered what happened when I said sit

"sure keade-sama inuyasha I remember and you disserve it so inuyasha sit boy" I said to inuyasha his beads lit up and he fell face first into the wood with a thud and a light scream

"what was that for bitch" inuyasha said I growled at him low and deep barring my fangs into a snarl and stood

" **YOU ASSHOLE SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Never call me a bitch" **I snarled a fire swimming in my eyes as he went deeper into the ground i stomped out I NEEDED fresh air to cool off as I left I heard miroku say

"inuyasha just because she lost memory doesn't mean you can get away with calling her names" miroku said

"shut up bozo….." inuyasha said

"that that asshole who does he think he is calling me a bitch ugh he sure knows how to piss me off " I said laying down in a grassy field bathing in the sun I laid there for a while just looking at the clouds and eventually fell asleep

(pov change inuyasha)

"so what can you do about kagomes memory loss?" miroku asked keade

"I have no clue from the looks of it and my guess is that if it's not returned within this month it may be lost _forever_" keade said we all had serious looks

"so how do we return it?" sango asked

"Inuyasha is there something weird in her scent?" keade asked

"well she has the scent of a snake demon she killed but I thought it was because she killed it but it's still not gone…"I said staring at the ground

"ah I see the snake demon has possessed her mind and is surviving on the loss of her memory" keade said

"what will happen if her memory doesn't return?" sango gulped

"she will become a snake demon and the snake demons memories will invade hers her soul in a word will **die**" keade said I stood and walked out I decided to take a walk 'kagome is my best friend the first person who accepted me I need her she can't leave I won't let it happen' I thought as I punched a tree then I it hit me I could feel a demonic aura I ran in the direction of the demonic aura I ran through the trees and saw kagome her back was arched and she was lightly screaming her eyes screwed shut I ran over to her and she returned to normal and her eyes opened and for a second her eyes were yellow with a dark slit down the middle then returned to normal but she panted heavily was a deathly pale and was shaky she sat up using me as support her eyes met with mine and I could see fear hidden in her eyes as tears filled the brown eyes that I love so much

"I-inuyasha?" kagome asked panting her face said just pure horror 'what happened in that dream'

* * *

**My birthday is now in 5 days yippy =-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show **

* * *

Chapter 5

What is happening to me

(pov kagome)

I started staring at the clouds and I drifted to sleep no I wouldn't call it drifting more like getting dragged into the darkness and not the good kind if there is a good kind not sure I was in a dark place the sky was clouded and I was in a standing length gray river the grass was dead and miasma filled the place but it didn't affect me then I saw a strangely familiar demon he was dark scaled and had yellow glowing eyes that sent chills down my spine

"you stupid wench you will die and I will have your mind for my keeping" he said then jumped at me and I fell into the water he held me down by my throat my back arched and tried to scream my eyes screwed shut then I ran out of breath and my eyes snapped open I was panting heavily I was shaky and could barely sit up and I used what ever was near by and it was inuyasha

" I-inuyasha" I said panting as tears blurred my vision he had worry written on his expression finally I burst into tears and threw my arms around him he was shocked at first then hugged me back he laid down and I continued to cry on his chest while he gently soothed my hair till I cried myself to sleep

(pov inuyasha)

'something scared her….it pisses me off knowing all I can do is comfort her' I thought while still soothing her hair 'I wonder what she dreamt that seriously scared her this bad' I thought then while stroking her hair I saw a bruise on her neck as if some one was chocking her so decided to take her back to keade's I gently picked her up then walked to keade's

"inuyasha what happened?" sango asked looking over kagome

"quiet down slayer she's sleeping" I said motioning to kagome she took a deep breath then nodded I sat down with kagomes head in my lap

"since when did you two get so intim-" miroku was hit by sango and I nodded my thanks

"miroku if you had finished that sentence I would have shoved your staff so far up your ass you'd picking your teeth with it you royal pain in the-"I was cut off by kagome

"inuyasha no cussing" she mumbled I sweat dropped and nodded she sat up and yawned then looked around her

"oh hey guys" she said as if she remembered everything and every one thought she did

"kagome why were you crying?" shippo asked

"how did you know?" she asked

"I can smell it so why are you sad?" shippo asked giving off an innocent look

"well um I had a really scary nightmare" she said fear returning in her eyes

"what was it about?" shippo asked his head cocked to the side out of curiosity and kagome frowned and looked at wood

"aye kagome we must know what was ye dreamt about" keade demanded I looked at kagome and she turned deathly pale again I set my hand on kagomes and looked away like I never did a thing but with a blush on my cheeks I looked at her and the color returned along with some extra pink then she lightly smiled

"…..f-fine when I fell asleep it wasn't like drifting to sleep it was well more like getting consumed by darkness I was in a dark place the sky black and I was in standing water then a demon appeared he looked familiar in a creepy way that sent chills down my spine he was a-a-a snake demon he said something like 'stupid wench you will die and I'll have your mind for my keeping' then charged at me h-he tried to drown me by holding me by the neck keeping me under the water that's when I woke up seeing inuyasha" she said her eyes replaying the dream over and again as she reached for her throat when she touched it she winced and mouthed the word 'ow'

"kagome let me see ye throat" keade said kagome stood and walked to keade then she examined the bruise "kagome did you see this demon in ye dreams when ye were with inuyasha?"

"no why…?" she asked

"inuyasha ye are the key to kagomes soul dieing if ye are with her when she sleeps the demon will make no contact with her" keade said then walked to me and bent down to whisper in my ear "ye must sleep with kagome or the demon **will kill her**" keade said and I gulped

"okay I'm done with secrets I'm done some one tell me what's going on NOW!" kagome said her demon side pushing on the word now we all looked at her and decided she should know

"kagome if ye memory doesn't return within this month that demon that tried to kill ye will destroy ye soul and ye memories will die along with your soul" keade said I looked at kagome and she turned pale again as the words sunk in then keade continued "and inuyasha is…. The key to reversing well the death of ye soul so he must sleep with ye" keade said and I blushed along with inuyasha

"but why is this happening to me?" kagome yelled slightly

"that is a question I do not know thee answer to" keade said kagome stood and then started to walk backwards

"I-I'm sorry I just can't do this it's to much I-I-I-I need some alone time" kagome said tears appearing in her eyes then walked out and again I felt helpless because I she needed some one but there was nothing I could do

(pov change kagome)

I began wandering then a scent that I strangely recognized that twisted my stomach nauseas drifted to my very sensitive nose my tail began twitching furiously along with my ears checking my surroundings

"hello kagome it has been a while" snickered a sinister voice then a tall dark figure came into view he had long wavy dark hair and red eyes that gave me more chills than the snake demon I see in my dreams then it clicked and I knew exactly who this evil youkai was

"naraku" I snarled low and deep disgust dripping from my voice

* * *

**so what does naraku want**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

Chapter 6

An unwanted visitor

(pov kagome)

"oh, so you do remember me" naraku snickered gently walking towards me.

"what do you want" I snarled holding my ground.

"well, you of course" he said as if it was obvious, he continued towards me and as he got to close for comfort. I started to back away I bumped into a tree I looked up at the tree and it was the sacred tree. the same tree that me and inuyasha found very comforting, but as of now I did not want that tree especially behind me. 'you traitor' I thought turning my head to face naraku he had this grin on his face that would make a tiger shiver oh wait this one already was. I growled as the meters between me and him closed and I felt more helpless each step he took. naraku was now in arms reach 'time to taste my claws' I thought. I tried to raise my arms, but something kept them from doing just that I turned to see the culprit it was roots. 'oh just great so I have naraku coming for me, I have roots keeping me from attacking, and where the hell is inuyasha when you need him!' I thought trying to break free but found it was effortless. He was now so close I could feel his breath on my face, I nearly gagged. He tightly grabbed my chin trying to get me to look at him but I continued to turn my head to the side growling low and deep.

"oh kagome I am going to kill you slow and painfully" he spat with a that same grin returning to his features. Secretly I started to use my nails to break free of the roots, I began counting down until I could break free 'four…three…two…..one'. _Snap_ I heard the roots break and I smirked, clawed at him and he jumped backwards and smirked he floated into the air with a barrier. I stared at him then I saw hakudoshi 'damn it all to hell…!' I thought nearly getting split in half in the process his speed out matching my own. I realized that I didn't stand a chance so I turned to run about after 4 meters.

"fleeing already? useless half-breed" hakudoshi yelled with a spat. I stopped and turned my head my blood beginning to boil. 'don't change don't change don't change' I thought trying my hardest not to change, then my youkai side all the sudden began talking '_don't let us get called half-breed I am strong let me beat his ass_' my youkai snarled. 'no don't change don't chan-' I thought

"fine leave like the _weak (pulse) useless (pulse) stupid cowardly(pulse) __**half-breed you ARE!**_" hakudoshi said. that had officially pissed me off 'fuck it have at it that little shit needs his ass delivered to him on a golden platter because I'm officially royally pissed off!' I thought. I could feel my youkai side smirk I began pulsing time had felt as if it had stopped and I stood there staring at my youkai. 'on one condition' I thought my youkai snarled but nodded 'I have control' I thought she snarled again and nodded hesitantly. I then allowed the demon blood to slightly over power mine and she smirk and I smiled she extended her hand and I gladly accepted it pulse, pulse, pulse, pulse, I smirked evilly the white in my eyes turned purple and my pupil and iris turned black. My hair grew longer and thicker my nails 3 times there size and few black strips appeared on my arms and legs and face, then I turned to face hakudoshi.

"who you calling half-breed?" I snarled low and deep disgust dipping from my voice hakudoshi smirked.

"this just might be fun" he said smirking. He charged at me and I charged at him going around him in mid air, attacking him from behind hakudoshi hurdled downward and landed on his feet holding the four deep gashes in his left shoulder. I landed gracefully and then i realized he wasn't holding his weapon. I felt a sharp pain in my chest I looked down and my eyes widened in my chest right below my neck was hakudoshi's spear. I collapsed to the dirt hearing a snicker.

"or not" hakudoshi said. I heard the trees rustle, then followed a scent that soothed my soul, along with an agonizing scream.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha screamed. Darkness consumed my body, but the darkness was freighting I didn't want this darkness to consume me because, I feared I most likely wouldn't awake.

* * *

**okay sorry i didn't update sooner i was at a friends house-mew **

**2 more days till my 13th b-day the 28th of july is it in case you were wondering  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sadness

(pov inuyasha)

I stood at the smell of naraku and ran out before miroku or sango could ask any questions. kagome was out there and if I knew naraku he was after kagome and I'll be dead before kagome killed by the likes of him. I was about halfway there and I caught the scent two sets blood. 'the blood is.. hakudoshi and….. Kagome! Damnit!' I thought. I went through the trees and I saw kagome on the ground laying there motionless with hakudoshi's spear right through her chest.

"KAGOME!" I screamed I ran to her and crouched down it chose then to begin pouring. i looked at hakudoshi my eyes flickering between red and yellow hakudoshi stood there and smirked. I stood my bangs covering my face 'this bastard needs to die' my youkai side said. I just smirked and stood hakudoshi took a step backward in alarm, my teeth got longer, the white in my eyes got red, and the amber turned blue my nails got longer. two purple markings appeared on either side of my face. the wind blew the hair out of my face I could sense hakudoshi's fear he didn't have a weapon and I didn't need one. he began to back up and I growled a low and deep snarl. I charged at him and he gave out a blood curling scream as I nearly split him in half. afterward I sniffed the air to catch the scent of sango, miroku, shippo, and kilala coming this way.

"naraku you bastard!" hakudoshi screamed. as naraku fled I turned my attention to naraku but he was already gone then I looked back at dieing hakudoshi. I walked up to him and he coward in my presence. I once again sliced him in half to kill him and it worked then sango miroku and the others came into view.

"inuyasha what-" sango said. I growled they stopped in alarm their attention turned to kagome and I looked back and she was trying to stand up.

(pov kagome)

I was rudely awoken by a blood curling scream. I looked around and saw inuyasha he had his back to me but I could tell he was in his youkai form. I tried to scream his name but found I couldn't talk and couldn't hear, so I just closed my eyes. I could smell sango and the others coming this way and just waited, then I could hear again.

"inuyasha what-" sango said. I heard inuyasha growl I began to stand. I found it more painful than it must have looked. sango and the others were looking at me but I kept my attention on inuyasha. I began to stand inuyasha turned and shock was written on his expression along with worry. I gave off a wryly smile as blood dripped from my mouth. inuyasha slowly walked towards me as I stumbled towards him, holding my stomach I tripped on a stone and fell to be caught by inuyasha. he was still youkai but he was more like his hanyou form, he crouched down holding me close to the ground. I reached for the spear and wrapped my weak pale finger tightly around it and began pulling it out. I hissed and growled as tears welled in my eyes I tossed the spear off in the distance as tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"I-inuyasha" I stuttered in an almost whisper. he immediately went back to hanyou tears welled in his eyes.

(pov inuyasha)

She gently placed a hand on my cheek and i leaned into her touch she smiled wryly i leaned down and gently kissed her. i pulled back as her hand fell and hit the ground the light suddenly abandoned her eyes as they gently slid close. I screamed an agony dripping from my scream. the rain poured harder and lightning flashed with a followed thunder. the group ran to us and every one began crying, even miroku, kilala's ears lowered, shippo balled like the rain, sango was a wreck she cried and cried even more than shippo. me I gripped kagomes limb body hiding my tears even kagome cried the tears that were left in her system. 's-she can't be gone I-I-I-I-i l-love her she can't be dead' I thought.

* * *

**tomorrow is my birthday YEAH! i'm turning 13 my parents got me a cookie cake i can't wait to eat it-mew (my b-day is the 28th of july in case you were wondering-mew)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own ****any**** characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

Chapter 8

Is she dead? Or is she alive?

(pov inuyasha)

I sat outside on a tree branch feeling miserable. I had just found out about a month ago that she's half alive, not dead but not alive. I turned my head to the noise below and sango was standing there looking at me I jumped down.

"what do you want?" I asked a little harsher than I intended.

"come in kagomes calling for you" sango said her eyes were puffy, most likely crying this entire time. my ears falling at the sound of kagomes name. miroku walked out his eyes not puffy but he was sad, shippo was still crying, and kilala was quite upset she didn't want to be held or pet at all. I walked in and keade was making a herbal potion she got up and left. kagome was fully patched up, she had the look of discomfort on her face. I sat next to her and rested her head on my lap her face became peaceful, and I smiled slightly every one was sad but happy that she was sort of alive by sort of alive I mean she's in a deep sleep she's been asleep for almost 2 months.

"I-inu….yasha" kagome mumbled. I smiled it was good to hear her even mumble something that let us know she was alive.

"kagome please wake soon" I said then gently kissed her forehead. 'when she wakes I will tell her I love her' I thought. kagome took then to smile and my eyes widened she had this look on her face that said 'and I would say I love you to' my eyes softened, and I kissed her forehead again then I eventually fell asleep.

(pov kagome)

I was in a strange place it was a jungle I think. I saw the demon that chocked he smirked evilly and my eyes widened out of fear, I ran tripping over myself and bumped into some one and fell. I squeezed my eyes shut and I expected it to be the demon, but I looked to see a clawed hand In front of my face. I looked to see who the hand belonged to and It was inuyasha I smiled in relief and grabbed his hand.

"inuyasha…!" I said smiling as he pulled me to my feet, and threw me onto his back took off. once we were away from the cold and dark place he set me down and laid down next to me.

"how did you know where I was?" I asked very curious.

"your scent is every where, but it originated from exactly where you where at" he said cocked my head the side.

"what do you mean 'my scent was every where'?" I asked.

"your dreaming kagome, you've been asleep for months now" he said I looked around as realization sunk in.

"wait you mean to say that I've been dreaming this entire time?" I asked.

"well sort of what do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember after the battle you took me here and just left why?" I asked confused.

"because that's not what happened" inuyasha said.

"well then what did happen" I said now doubting any thing I remembered was true his ears lowered.

"….well when I arrived you where dead, or at lest that's what I thought. I went youkai killing hakudoshi, then the others arrived. i turned to see you standing you walked to me, and tripped I caught you. you said my name which reversed my transformation. I-I-I k-k-k-k-k-kissed you and you fainted, we all thought you had died. we figured out you where neither dead nor alive. we just waited months wanting to see your beautiful brown eyes, hear your laughter and say 'I'm okay' and most of all just see you _living_….." inuyasha finished looking at the ground. I choked back a gasp I looked at him and the next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around him he hugged me back.

"so I just need to wake up" I said.

"remember first all of the memories that you gained through the many years you knew us" inuyasha said. I felt it my brain pounding inward that scream that I limited as much as I could. the world became a whole bunch of memories. i began to get a headache as ever sentence I had ever heard was being played back all at once as images flashed. I began to remember every thing all of my adventures how I met naraku why I hate him, how I met shippo, and miroku, along with kilala, but there was one memory that remained blank still it was how I lost my memory. I opened my eyes and looked around me my head was In inuyashas lap I smiled and rested a hand on his face.

"inuyasha.." I cooed. I looked as inuyashas amber eyes fluttered open he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"I'm awake inuyasha and I remember" I said.

* * *

**Sorry it took ssssssoooooo long i was having um ...technical difficulties yeah and my birthday so um yeah...oh right-mew**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

(part 1)

Chapter 9

The end to a never ending battle

(pov inuyahsa)

I stared at the angel (kagome) as she spoke magical words

"I'm awake inuyasha and I remember" she said with a smile as a smile formed on my features. she sat up and before I could understand what was going on her soft but firm lips where pressed against my lips, she began to pull back but I deepened the kiss as our lips tangled in a heated war and the only thing that could separate us was the lack of air we panted heavily.

"kagome I-I love you" I said kagome eyes widened then softened as tears welled in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"I love you to" kagome said as tears flowed freely down her cheeks and I knew these tears were not of sadness they were of happiness.

"wait kagome did I hear you correctly you did say you remember?" I asked kagome smiled.

"yes there's only one left how I lost my memory, it's kinda weird looking back now and knowing I couldn't remember" kagome giggled I stood and offered her a hand, she gladly took up the offer and I helped her to her feet.

"lets go see the others" I said and kagome nodded as she walked off, I followed kagome grabbed my hand and pulled me out and attention turned to us first person I saw was shippo, he jumped in kagomes arms and squeezed him tightly as he cried then he jumped out and sighed.

"I forgot you don't remember me" shippo sniffled, kagome smiled then bent down.

"well I do now" she said shippo smiled then, jumped her arms then climbed on her shoulder sango took then to run to kagome and give her a hug as her eyes became glossy with tears.

"I missed you kagome" sango said.

"but I've been here all along" she said.

"you know what I mean" sango giggled then miroku went up to kagome and gave her a hug.

"good to have you back" miroku said.

"good to be back" she replied she pulled back and miroku stood next sango.

(pov kagome)

"hey sango make sure he doesn't-" _**Slap**_ 'to little to late' I thought as a red hand print formed on miroku's face, I sighed with a teardrop.

"will you ever learn…" I said shaking my head back and forth.

"no I don't think he will" sango fumed I giggled shippo laughed and inuyasha smirked as miroku rubbed his red cheek. I thought 'this is how it should be now all we need to do to be rid of troubles is to defeat-' _sniff sniff_ I sniffed the air along with inuyasha we shared a look 'speak of the devil' I thought, me and inuyasha recognized the scent.

"naraku!" I snarled as the dark figure came into view.

"hello kagome, have a nice nap" naraku smirked inuyasha stood forward.

"shut up, you bastard!" inuyasha yelled shaking his fist.

"I do believe, I wasn't talking to you" naraku glared.

"I slept just fine!" I snarled low deep.

"well sleep once more" naraku said before I could question, kagura came into view and began playing this flute. my heart suffered a horrible pain as my head pounded inward as if it was being crushed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed my eyes wide open my back arched I stopped screaming and collapsed forward with a thud.

(pov inuyasha)

I turned my head at the ear piercing scream, to see kagome collapse to the dirt her eyes wide open I ran to kagome but sango beat me.

"inuyasha…." sango gasped tears filling her eyes.

"what, what happened?!" I asked fearing the worst.

"sh-shes not breathing!" sango gasped, as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry for being late your all probably wanting to kill me well think of it this way if you do no more updates ha! got you now-mew**

**for my sake i better update soon-mew **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-although i wish i owned inuyasha i don't so yeah i don't own any characters from inuyasha nor do i own the show**

* * *

(part 2)

Chapter 10

The end to a never ending battle

(pov kagome)

'Where am I? Who am I? What am I?' those questions kept repeating as I drifted in darkness.

"Sweetie wake up" I heard a voice my mothers voice as my eyes drifted open I was in a grassy field.

"morning sweetheart" said a voice that was kinda deep.

"goo' mownin sissy!" said a little girl, maybe seven my eyes widened as I saw them my family.

"m-mom, d-dad, K-kiya you were all-" before I could react I was deeply embraced by my mother.

"yes we all died, but you died and joined us" mother said I was shocked.

"I'm dead….but no I-I can't….I can't die I have friends and- I can't die mom…" I said tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I know I have been watching you since I died along with your father and sister" mom said, dad and kiya nodded.

"sweetie to come back to life _you_ have to find the cause of _your_ death, we can not tell you if we try your hearing will be blocked off you also have to find the cause for your memory loss" father said.

"then why don't you guys remember and come with me?" I asked they all shared looks.

"by the time we realized this our bodies had already decomposed but you still have a chance" mom said I nodded.

"we wuv you sissy and we accthpt(accept) what you chose we family we will see you eventually" kiya said, I gave her hug she died when she was two of an incurable sickness.

"I love you guys so much" I said then focused on how I died, the world around me went black. I focused on how I died 'naraku came and kagura to, then kagura played this beautiful…flute! that's it the demon in my head must have killed me because of the flute' I thought. I could now breath again it was weird just not breathing. 'now how did I lose my memory, I went looking for shippo and I saw this demon he had shippo at his waist I went demon then..!' the memory flowed into my mind. I charged at him he slashed at me and I dodged I ran at him and cut off his head his face bore a smirk, I screamed as my brain pounded. 'his spirit entered me' my eyes officially snapped open and I saw that sango was against a tree, shippo was in a tree, kilala was by sango, miroku was by me all of them unconscious. inuyasha was…I looked and looked I couldn't- wait there he was but to my attention he was full demon and fighting naraku.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled inuyasha turned and his red eyes widened, I also saw tears flowing down his cheeks.

(Pov inuyasha)

I turned my head towards sango and her teary eyed face.

"what she's not breathing…!"I rasped. the world became meaningless if she was dead then I had nothing more I wanted out of the world this world had died with kagome.

"Yes Inuyasha your hanyou is _dead _" naraku snickered. The word dead made me begin to pulse, the white in my eyes turned red, and the amber turned to blue, my teeth grew, and my nails got larger, along with a purple strip on either side of my cheeks, but the only difference was that tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked at naraku and he smirked I unsheathed tetsusaiga and it pulsed in agreement. fortunately I stayed full demon. Naraku created a weird ball of energy, and tossed it at the pack it exploded. causing sango to be thrown against a tree, shippo now in a tree, kilala was by sango, miroku was near k-k-kagome. I charged at naraku for hurting my pack and my mate. oh he was going to die he charged at naraku hitting his barrier with my barrier breaker tetsusaiga. he fell and landed on his feet I growled I charged at him, and slashed leaving a gash on his chest which reformed he smirked I jumped backward.

"INUYASHA" I heard a scream I turned and saw kagome propped up using her elbow my eyes widened.

"…k-kago…me" I whispered I ran to her and she tried to sit up but found it was effortless, I picked her up and set her up against a tree.

(pov to kagome)

I saw a bow sticking out of the ground I pulled it out and with it came some arrows I looked up and it was the sacred tree. I smiled 'You have been forgiven' I thought. I lined up an arrow and shot my demonic aura swarmed the arrow as it flew and hit naraku he looked at me.

"you stupid wench your suppose to be dead!" naraku yelled out of frustration.

"Now you listen here only ONE person is allowed to call me wench and that's inuyasha!" I yelled, shooting an arrow inuyasha shot his wind scar at the same time as when I shot my arrow. inuyasha's wind scar surrounded my demonic arrow and hit naraku he exploded and there was nothing left of him. me and inuyasha sniffed the air there was naraku's scent was gone. I ran at inuyasha and hugged him I pulled back from the embrace and inuyasha started leaning in to kiss me. our tongues went into a heated battle for dominance more heated than the one we just got out of. what broke our kiss was sango's coughing I smiled then looked at her. I ran and gave her a hugged she was surprised then hugged me back. we got everyone back on their feet and told them naraku was dead we celebrated the never ending battle was over.

* * *

**A/N- this story is not over and by the way plzz don't kill me I know I haven't updated in a long time I was in writers block-mew**

**Kagome- Um yeah I have a question?**

**Author- Sure what is it?**

**Kag-…WHY AM I ALWAYS ASLEEP I MEAN SERIOUSLY!**

**Auth-…Not sure that's just how it turned out…..**

**Kag-What do you mean that's how it turned out!**

**Auth-Keep up the attitude and I'll just kill you off…!**

**Kag-…O.O….-_-… I'll be quiet…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Celebration

**Okay yea I ave been goon for kami knows how long but I'm BACK! **

**Now here's the story**

* * *

(POV Kagome)

The battle was finally over, we had finally killed Naraku. Inuyasha had stayed by my side the entire time I was healing, and when I was done healing I thought we should celebrate. Today was the day we celebrated, Sango was helping me get ready.

"So Kagome did anything happen between you and Inuyasha?" Sango questioned. I turned and blushed my eyes wide then I smirked.

"I could ask you the same with you and Miroku, with Naraku gone and out of the way" I said then giggled at Sango's flustered expression.

"H-hey! Wha... wait no I asked you first" Sango said recovering from her being flustered.

"Um... nothing has happened...yet" I said blushing crimson.

"Yet..huh that means progress" Sango said interested.

"Now you, anything happen?" I asked.

"Kami no! Not until we are married first" Sango finished fiddling with her thumbs.

"You girls have been in there for fucking forever it can't take that long to-to um" Inuyasha came in screaming but stopped once he saw me, he blushed when he realized he has been staring. I was wearing a smoke colored kimono with blood red roses printed along it, my hair was left to flow freely reaching my hip, my tail poking out and my ears standing tall.

" Yea we're ready" I said blushing, he may not have dressed up but he was still hansom. Inuyasha led me outside, we partied till dawn but sometime during the party Inuyasha led to the sacred tree.

"Kagome... I love you and when I thought I had lost you during the battle I-I " I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

"Inuyasha I'm here now and all that matters is that I love you" After I finished he pressed lips against mine, his lips molded against mine slowly at first but he picked up speed. He ran his tongue against my bottum lip, I opened my mouth granting him entrance. His tongue dominated my in a heated battle as he explored every cavern in my mouth...that very night I became his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

5 years later

**okay now this is the last chapter T.T *cries* I know sad but it was not ment to last forever**

* * *

(POV Kagome)

I sat up slowly waking up, careful of my large belly. I walked outside to see my twin son Tomo and daughter Tomomi playing what looked to be tag with their father Inuyasha. Tomo had short black hair white highlights golden amber eyes and black ears on top of his head and a fluffy black tail. Tomomi has long white hair black highlights chocolate eyes white ears on top of her head and a white fluffy tail. The two were four soon to be five I walked closer and Inuyasha looked up and came to me with the kids.

"How are you and the baby today?" He asked leading me to a tree when we reached it we sat down and began cuddling.

"We are good, were the kids a handful today?" I asked as Tomo and Tomomi ran to us.

"No they were good, but hyper" he replied as the kids finally reached us.

"Mama is she gonna be born today?" Tomomi asked.

"Yea is _he_ gonna be born today?" Tomo asked, Tomomi turned her brother mad.

"No it's a she!" Tomomi argued.

"No it' a he!" Tomo argued back.

"Na-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Na-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Both of you stop your upseting the baby" Kagome scolded.

"But Mama-" Tomomi and Tomo said at the same time only to have Inuyasha cut them off.

"No, both of you what did I say about upseting Mommy while she has baby" Inuyasha said sternly.

"Not to..." they grumbled.

"Good now apologize to your Mother" Inuyasha said sternly again.

"I'm sorry Mommy" Tomomi said her ears lowering.

"Its ok sweetie" Kagome said then Inuyasha looked at Tomo.

"I'm sorry Mama" Tomo said his ears lowering.

"Its ok pumpkin" Kagome said.

"Now you two go play" Inuyasha said playfully they immedately perked up and ran off to play.

"We did a good job raising them" Kagome said in a soft and warm voice.

"Of course, your their Mother" Inuyasha said smirking, I gently elbowed him and he chuckled.

"Hey Kagome!" I tur ned my head to see Sango waving, Miroku next to her with their four year old twin daughters Aka and Laka, and their two year old son Hiro. They sat next us as their kids played with ours and we began to chat.

I know that all my kids will grow big and strong and maybe have their own

adventures of their own...

* * *

**That's the end saddly hope you enjoyed :)-mew**


End file.
